Lord Tartara
/ |gender = Neutral |birthplace = |birth = October 29th, Age: Unknown |status = Immortal Status |birth power level = unknown |max power level = Unlimited supply. |pronouns = |height = 5'10" |weight = 300. lbs |hair = Black |eye = Brown |rank = God |organizations = Namekian Army |food = Will eat anything. |vehicle = |hobbies = Meditating, Sinful practices. |family = Namekian Race}} Character Theme] https://m.soundcloud.com/floridadark/fate-rebuild-of-evangelion-2-0 Appearance Tartara is a blue Namekian who stands 5 feet and 10 inches tall with lots of ancient jewelry on him. He is known as the Sinful Namek. Personality Lord Tartara is known for being kind and respectful towards his allies yet really rude and deceitful towards almost anyone else, the only thing he cares about is mostly himself and his allies upon the battlefield but even then, he will not hesitate to take the life of an subordinate if it deems necessary. Tartara is also a very sinister being, known for ruthlessly decapitating most of his victims and stealing their gifts such as Money, Food, women, children. He will kidnap his victims family and torture them until execution. •Tartara's worst enemies are Symbol Shizukesa And Solar Clipse because they are the sons of Salvation. Biography In the very beginning of time Lord Zeno created 18 Universes and for each of the universes there was a god, and each of these gods were Zenos' Children. Each of these gods were to worship Zeno no matter what, and for that they'd have their own universe that they could set life to however they wished as long as it was good. Lord Tartara was Zenos' most magnificent God, his favorite amongst all his creations because he was the anointed heir to take Zeno-Sama's place someday. Now for hundreds of years things were going great, Lord tartara of universe 18 created beings out of his own image and called them "Nameks." And they ruled over Universe 18 as the dominant species, soon though Tartara was ordered to create more than just one species by Lord Zeno and so he took the power he had to create the new species and added to his own creation giving each Namek an option to transform into Super Nameks. When Zeno saw this he was quite disappointed so he gave him the option to do it again and the next time, Tartara decided to use the power of creation to create almost no limits to his species. Meaning they could grow however much they wished and they can do whatever they wished. Zeno saw this and Called forth Tartara. Now there was a day when Tartara was called to the godly council, on this day there was darkness found in him. Zeno saw this and questioned the god who disobeyed him. •After being Questioned Tartara made the conscious decision to Rebel against Zeno due to his thirst for power and on this day, war broke out in the heavens. •During the war; Tartara and his creation took down the first 5 gods of universes 13, 14, 15, 16, & 17. Making these universes his own. •How Tartara failed was because Kaioshin Orion, the creator of the Kaioshins Had defeated him, making him lose his place in the heavens. •After this fall; Zeno destroys the six universes that belonged to Tartara, leaving only twelve universes. •After the war, nameks were spread throughout the remaining universes and Tartara was sealed into a void. •Soon however, Zeno would recreate things and bring order to all universes. •Due to Tartara's fall Evil has been born and thrown into the other universes, making a journey for Salavation to all universes. The Evil Nameks and The Sons After 300 Years of being sealed away, Tartara finally built up enough power to break and escape the seal. After doing this; Tartara recreated his army of Nameks and began to terrorize the 19th universe which was hidden from himself soon enough he'd take over the 19th universe and create his own heavenly council full of Nameks. •After around 300 years of this, Tartara had learned that the bloodline of the first son of salvation was pure. So he decided to destroy the bloodline, causing war to break out between Tartara and Kaioshin Orion. •When a Namek and A Saiyan birthed a child it was deformed, being an abnormally large Saiyan with green skin. This was to be of the bloodline of Solar Clipse And Symbol Shizukesa But Orion destroyed the abomination and decided to create the first son of salvation by himself. The second was created by both Orion and a Saint, first Orion created an egg and placed it inside of a woman under a god who was even greater than Zeno. •After the first son of salvation was born; Tartara decided to war with him throughout his life, terrorizing his universe which was Universe 20 and killing his wife when she was going to bear a child. However this came to get him later on because he'd battle both the sons and one of them sealed him back into the 19th universe. Since that day, Tartara had been watching the two sons and all of their battles, Gathering intel on both of them and they're abilities because soon his revenge will take place. •Tartara is the reason why there is evil in some universes, he is the reason as to why there is a heaven and a hell others. He is the root to all that is unholy and unjust. He is the embodiment of evil. Power Tartara uses his power to divide and conquer, he is powerful enough to wipe out entire universes if he wishes. His power is not able to be matched, because he is the fallen that ruined everything in the beginning. Techniques and Special Abilities •'''Flight - the ability to fly using ki •'Ki blast' - the most basic form of energy wave •'Afterimage strike' - the ability to move extremely fast over short distances,leaving an image behind. •'High Speed Regeneration' - Tartara is able to regenerate entire limbs and organs in less than one second. •'Pressure point attack' - Tartara uses pressure point attacks to render his opponents unconscious. •'Kamehameha' - A blue-colored, powerful ki wade and trademark technique of the Dragon Ball series. •'Telekinesis' - Tartara can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use with his hands. •'Rapid fire' - The user fired rapid energy waves that home in on the opponent. •'Death beam barrage' - A rapid-fire technique in which Tartara shoots several beams of doom at his opponent. •'Dark-speed travel' - Tartara can move at the speed of darkness if he needs to. •'Instant transmission' - The ability to instantly teleport anywhere (by homing in on a ki signature). •'Destructo Disk' - An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. •'Super Kamehameha' - an upgraded version of the Kamehameha. •'Earth Risking Kamehameha' - A much more powerful and deadly version of the Super Kamehameha. •'Solar Kamehameha' - An much more risky Kamehameha that is far more powerful than the super Kamehameha claiming to have the power to destroy an entire Solar System. Symbol used this attack in his second battle with Beerus. •'Continuous energy bullets' - A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. •'Chou Maretdugrki' - Tartara, delivers powerful punches & kicks to the enemy before sending them flying and knocking them into the ground. •'Super Death Barrier' - An invincible shield of energy that protects from any incoming attacks. •'Namek Energy wave' - An Green energy wave fired from the palm. •'Demonic Rush' - Tartara Punches his opponent fatally, then he kicks them away and blasts them with a Kamehameha. •'Intergalactic Canon' - Traveling energy explosion. •'Rising dragon attack' - A flaming handspring attack. •'Ryuseikan' - after watching Symbol Shizukesa use this technique, he's mastered it over time. •'Acceleration sense' - If he chooses; Tartara can see his opponents move in slow motion. •'Fissure Fist' - A double kick followed by a rapid punch. •'Spinning blade' - A jumping sword slash that used with ki. •'Spirit explosion' - One of Tartarus' evasive skills. •'Omnipotent Rush' - Tartara appears to attack his enemy from all angles, he disappears after each blow. •'Meteor rush' - Tartara uses ki to attack his opponents in a fierce rush. •'Energy/Ki Drain' - Tartara grabs and attacks his opponents and drains their ki and stamina. •'Flash Strike' - Tartara can trigger an explosion at his enemies destination. •'Kaioken' - Using this skill comes to no affect to the Sinful God as far as stamina. •'Healing' - Tartara can use his energy to heal himself and/or his allies in battle. •'Special beam Canon' - Tartara charges all of his power into his fingertips then releases a devastating canon of energy at his opponent. •'Ultimate Breaker' – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. •'Wild Sense' – A teleportation technique in which the user warps right away from an attack and then counterattacks by sending the attacker straight to the ground. •'Perforating Spinner' – Tartara performs a drop kick while spinning around as he charges the enemy, and rams them with his feet, still spinning. •'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. •'Planet Burst' Tartara creates a giant black orb of energy and throws it at the speed of sound at his opponent. •'Counter Break' Tartara counters his opponent's melee attack with a powerful kick. •'Delta Storm' - The move consists of the user delivering a heavy blow to their opponent, and then "warping" behind them and slamming them to the ground. This combination is used by many fighters. •'Electric Kamehameha' - is a golden-yellow version of the Super Kamehameha techniques. •'Mighty Powerful God Shockwave' – Tartara charges blue energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards his opponent. •'Strike of Revelation' – Tartara rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. •'Invisible Eye Blast' – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. •'Demonic Spirit bomb' - is a powerful attack that is used accordingly to horn much energy he is given by the elements around him. •'Power Of Creation' - Tartara can create boosts or power of himself and his allies, he can even create dead planets. Quotes “Die already, you scum.”. “Regrettable to see such wonderful power go to waste, out of my sight.”. “I'll admit you're pretty alright but don't think you're such a bad ass, I could kill you right now if I wanted to. ”. “HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!”. “What? Jealous?.” “To see a world go to dust under my fingertips... Makes me so proud.” “DO YOU SEE NOW LORD ZENO! HAHAHAHAHA!!” ''“It doesn't matter how many times you try! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME” ''